supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Belson Family ( Transcript )
Before the revolving line of credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo heads to Denver colorado on a rescue mission to stop a 9 Year old Girl from Tearing apart the Family ' Jessie :"SHUT UP, YOU MORON!" '''Announcer: "Meet the Belson Family their 17 year old son Is Home From The marines But their 9 Year Old is Terrozing the whole Family ' [ Jessie Destroyes The TV ] '''Announcer: "Yet, she is very, very violent." [ Jessie Destroys The Couch ) Announcer: "Can Jo turn things around?" Jessie: Supernanny must Die Submission Reel Jo: "I'm here in Denver Colorado ready to help a family. Come take a look." Martin "Hi, I'm Martin Belson ' '''Molly "And I'm Molly Belson ' 'Martin and Molly : " And were the Belsons family " ' 'Martin : I'm a Firefighter for The denver fire department , ' ( Camera Cuts To Martin geting inside the fire engine ) 'Molly: and I'm a News Anchor For Channel 7 news. ' '''Jo; My Word Working parents ( the camera Cuts To jack ) ' '''Jack: " Hi i'm Jack belson i'm Home From the Marines ' 'Molly: Our son Jack Is Back from the Marines Because of what happened a year ago ' '( Camera Cuts jack destroying the Car ) ' 'Martin: Yep And he's respectfull now ' '( The Camera cuts To jack cleaning his room Throwing his Stuff, such as Pot,Weed and His marijuana away and Puts Some New Things Such as Legos,Some Action Figures ( Some From japan ) and has new Shirts Such as " Pepsi, Hulk,KISS , Etc.. ) ' 'Molly: But the main reason we need supernanny is Because Our Daughter jessie Is Out of control ' '''Jessie: HEY YOU*$#! Martin : When i Lose My temper I Scream at her ' '( The Camera cuts To martin Yelling at Jessie ) ''' '''Martin: GET YOU HANDS OFF MY FACE NOW!!! 'Molly: My Husband when He's Angry he's Like " Oh i'm Gonna Kill You! " ' 'Martin : Please SuperNanny you are only Hope. ' ( Jo shuts Her labtop ) Jo: On My way Introduction [ Jo arrives at a House ] Jo: "Hi, you must be Molly I'm Jo. Nice to meet you. Where's Martin Molly: My Husband is at work Jo: Where's The Children? Molly: Jack is Building with His LEGO's Now on the Table Jo; Hi Jack Jack: Hi Jo Please to meet you. Jo: Please To Meet You too, So wheres Jessie? Molly: Jessie Is At School she's In detention Jo: "Why's that?" Molly: "Constantly yelling at school, and physically hitting another student." Observation Begins ( dinner time was Happing and Jack and His Father Who Just came from work is Making dinner They were Having Meatloaf with Mashed potatoes and some sweet Potatos and some green veggies ) Molly: Hey Jack How was the Day Jack: Nothing much mom Just Reading Jo: Dinner went well Until Jessie Started to Throw a Fit Jessie: I DON'T WANT THIS &*#! ( Started To throw the Green Beans ) Jack: Hey We Don't Throw Food On the Table Or the floor! Jessie: I do not like green beans Martin: ( angrily ) If you continue to do this you will Be Sitting in the corner Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Calm Down Zone forJessie Jessie vs. Jo Jessie vs. Jo: Part 2 Pool Party disaster Jo: later The whole Family went to a Pool party Because of Jack's Friend For Being sorry (There is a dead opposum in the pool as The family arrived) Molly vs. Jessie Dad's Temper explodes Martin: That is it! I have had enough! You have gone and worked my nerve for the last time!!!! (Jessie is shocked) Dining Out Onward DVD Meeting/ and with Jack Reinforcements Jo says Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts